


【万笛】《舒芙蕾要用爱来膨胀》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 卢卡喜欢上咖啡馆店员伊万的同时，感染了恋爱病毒。唯一的治愈方法是得到暗恋对象的吻。





	【万笛】《舒芙蕾要用爱来膨胀》

【万笛】《舒芙蕾要用爱来膨胀》[AU]

_[伊万.拉基蒂奇x卢卡.莫德里奇]  
_[From 绯轮]

…  
我能在你眼睛里看到天空所有的星星，而它们都只为我发光。  
…

莫德里奇快步走向咖啡馆，硬冷的空气刮在脸上，让他在拉开门时有一种近乎解脱的心态，过大的力度让门框上挂着的提示有客人进来的铃铛发出一串凌乱的声响。扑面而来的温暖气息混合着咖啡的香，让莫德里奇更加真切地意识到自己的手指已经冻到快要失去知觉。  
他一边朝拢在一起的手指呵气，一边走向柜台点单。往年这个时候，冬季限定的热饮已经上市，今年也不例外，看到新的招牌推荐莫德里奇的内心里小小地雀跃了一下。排在他前面的女生拿着小票去另一侧等自己的点单，他上前一步，手指落在柜台上。  
“您好，请问需要点什么？”店员的声音唤回了莫德里奇注视着玻璃展柜那些的视线，“大杯的太妃榛果拿铁，谢谢。”什么时候招了一个新的店员，莫德里奇看着眼前微笑的男生想着，咖啡馆里开着足足的暖气，所以他也穿得简单而单薄，相比起来莫德里奇觉得今天的自己臃肿得像只冬眠的熊。  
“好的，请问还需要别的吗？”莫德里奇的视线留恋得扫过那一排排精致的甜点，空气里那阵甜香时刻不停地在诱惑他。“不用，谢谢。”最终他还是坚决地说道，在完成那篇该死的论文之前，莫德里奇不准备放纵自己。  
“请问您的名字是？”莫德里奇注意到他有双好看的灰绿色眼睛，和他的金发相衬的好看颜色，而此刻他脸上耐心的微笑让莫德里奇猛地醒悟过来自己将过多的注意力放在了这位姓名牌上写着“伊万”这个名字的店员身上。“卢卡。”  
“请到那边等候一下。”付款之后他将小票和零钱双手递还给莫德里奇，后者接过之后小声说了句谢谢。  
等拿铁的过程中莫德里奇无法克制地将目光放回他身上，他忽然喜欢上了这家咖啡馆里的店员标配：白衬衫加黑围裙，对方将衬衫的袖子挽到了手肘的位置，露出了纹着墨色纹身的小臂，围裙的系带在腰后打成蝴蝶结，利落之余又显出了他的腰身。  
这不是什么好兆头，莫德里奇拿着做好的咖啡走向自己常坐的那个角落位置时想着，因为一个刚见面的咖啡馆店员而心跳加速，绝对不是一个好兆头。  
坐下之后他将写论文所需要的所有东西都拿出来放在桌子上，再次提醒自己，莫德里奇你是来写论文的，而不是来这里盯着店员浮想联翩。电脑开机的时候莫德里奇捧着杯子，杯壁传来的温度让他的手指一点点活络起来，他将上唇贴近杯沿，感受着缓缓上升的热气，小口地啜饮着，咖啡在口腔里打转的同时用牙齿磨着涌进口腔的焦糖粒。  
论文让莫德里奇的一颗心终于回到了胸腔，而不是一个劲往柜台那边飞。莫德里奇顺着自己草拟的大纲流畅地在键盘上敲打，只是冰冷的手指时常会阻碍他，不听莫德里奇使唤地敲错字母，这时候莫德里奇会停下来，喝口咖啡，暖暖手指，然后允许自己的眼神开个小差，看看那位伊万。  
莫德里奇并不相信一见钟情这种事会落在自己头上，但无论他怎么否认，眼神和心跳都是骗不了人的，更别说那股想要问到对方全名，能要到联系方式最好的冲动。莫德里奇舔去嘴角沾上的奶泡，重新写起自己的论文。  
对方看上去还是个大学生，而这附近只有一所大学，虽然不会太容易，但莫德里奇想要找到他应该也不会很难，他恰好认识一些人缘通达的朋友，六人定律在大学里永远适用。然后他停下思绪，将自己分心时打在屏幕上那一串错误百出的字母挨个删去。  
按下文档保存键时，莫德里奇长舒一口气，听见脖颈间发出一声清脆的“咔”。原定计划圆满的完成了，虽然还出现了一个他不知道该喜该忧的意外，但总的来说，今天过得不错。莫德里奇将电脑收进背包，决定奖励自己一个纸杯蛋糕。  
“栗子口味的更适合冬天。”当他面对三种口味拿不定主意时，让他一上午都心神不宁的人开口建议道。莫德里奇抬起头看向他，或许眼神里流露出了过多的惊讶，眼前的店员对他说抱歉，莫德里奇摇摇头示意没关系，“那帮我那一个栗子味的吧。”他说道。  
他觉得今天的纸杯蛋糕格外好吃。  
出门前莫德里奇看见被风吹得偏向一边的树枝，更加留恋室内的温暖，他调整了一下头顶戴的帽子，确保它将自己的头发都裹得严严实实的，终于做好了出门前的心理准备。伴随着关门带来的清脆铃声，莫德里奇回望了一眼正在收拾桌子的店员，对方正好遇上他的目光，对他露出了一个笑容。  
莫德里奇能分辨出职业微笑和真切笑容，正因如此，他的心跳才漏跳一拍，像每一个俗套恋爱小说的开场。  
冷空气来得气势汹汹，莫德里奇身边好几个朋友都染上了感冒，莫德里奇也觉得自己病了，不过不是身体上的病，是心病。这件事他没有对任何一个人提起，因为莫德里奇知道一旦说出来，唯一能得到的回应就是那群八卦的家伙大呼小叫地说天啊卢卡你恋爱了，是谁，谁让你如此神魂颠倒。浮夸的话语加上浮夸的表情和肢体动作，莫德里奇想想都知道自己的生活以后不会安宁了。  
但一直闷着也绝不是解决方式，谁能告诉他到底为什么他一见到那个好看的店员就只想黏在他身边？是，莫德里奇承认他让自己的心中小鹿撞得快要得脑震荡，但这完全不能解释他这种失准的异常行为。  
犹豫再三，莫德里奇还是决定将这件事告诉一个靠谱的人，他的好友苏巴西奇。原本认识多年的乔尔卢卡也是很好的选择，但莫德里奇实在是不想让远在莫斯科的竹马担心自己的感情问题。  
“就是这样。”莫德里奇将自己的情况说完，耸耸肩道。余光瞟见自己的病症根源正在推开咖啡馆的门，差点跳起来。苏巴西奇顺着他的目光看过去，“就是他？”莫德里奇点点头，“待会我如果要做蠢事你一定要把我按在椅子上。”  
他指的就是现在，莫德里奇已经控制不住地想要走到对方身边去。苏巴西奇在他眼前打了个响指，像唤醒被催眠的人那样让莫德里奇的注意力回到自己身上。“事实上，我可能知道这是怎么回事。”这句话终于让苏巴西奇拥有了莫德里奇的全部注意力，尽管他能看出后者还是想要跟着那位金发店员进到员工专用的房间里。  
“现在有一种被称为‘恋爱病毒’的病症，别用这种眼神看我，这个名字不是我取的。具体症状就是被感染的人会不自觉地待在暗恋对象身边，无论内心多抗拒都不能控制自己的行为。”他又打了个响指换回莫德里奇的注意力，“你这种已经算轻的了，勉强还能控制自己。”  
“因为我不想出丑。”莫德里奇咬着牙说道，尤其还是在暗恋对象面前。苏巴西奇话锋一转，“知道他叫什么名字了吗？”莫德里奇不知道他怎么突然问这个，也许是为了分散一下自己的心思，“知道，伊万.拉基蒂奇，他是在瑞士长大的，现在在建筑系。”  
“拉基蒂奇？”这个姓氏唤起了苏巴西奇的一些记忆，“我想起来了，你退出校队之后，他就接了你的位置，你们都是踢中场的。”莫德里奇用勺子将奶泡搅进咖啡里，“不然你以为我是怎么知道他的名字的。”  
“所以，我还有救吗？”莫德里奇故作轻松地问道。他不相信这世上有这种奇异的病症，但现实容不得他不相信，天知道他现在有多想将自己用胶水黏在拉基蒂奇身上。“有成功治愈的案例。”苏巴西奇说道，莫德里奇松了一口气。“怎么治？”  
“其实也很简单，让暗恋对象亲一下就行了。”莫德里奇皱着眉头想要从苏巴西奇脸上找到一点开玩笑的神色，但他当年的校队队友认真且恳切，让莫德里奇不得不相信这个好像胡扯一样的治愈方式的真实性。“没有别的办法？”  
“没有。”苏巴西奇打碎了莫德里奇心里残余的那么一点希望。要不是顾及到这里是公共场合，拉基蒂奇又在不远的地方，莫德里奇都不知道自己会做出什么不要形象的事情。“这太过分了。”莫德里奇的脸埋在手臂里说道，苏巴西奇说我知道，和以前一样摸了摸他的头发，“他连我是谁都不知道，怎么可能……这种事情不可能实现的。”  
“还有。”苏巴西奇在内心对好友说抱歉，然后继续补刀，“据说这个病症在发作的患者会变得更加情绪化。”就像你现在这样。后半句被他咬死在牙关之间，但莫德里奇已经领会到，发出了要连续通宵时才有的短暂哀嚎。  
“如果有别的解决方法，我一定第一时间告诉你。”苏巴西奇说道，莫德里奇有气无力地点点头，尽管苏巴西奇现在只能看见他正对着自己的头顶，“谢谢。”  
这之后他们就离开了咖啡馆，苏巴西奇要去趟图书馆，莫德里奇决定和他一起去，去哪里都行，反正不能在这个能看见拉基蒂奇的地方。走过柜台的时候苏巴西奇突然扬声道，“我记得周末有校足球队的比赛，一起去看看吧，你也该多关心关心后辈了，卢卡.莫德里奇先生。”  
莫德里奇瞪了他一眼，但也不得不承认除了这个咖啡馆，校队大概是他和拉基蒂奇唯一的联系了。  
他一心只想离开这里，完全没注意到刚才话题中的另一个主角视线一直落在自己的身上。还有很多事情莫德里奇都不知道，比如拉基蒂奇第一次见面时就认出了他，他见过校队之前的合照，也听别人夸过他。比如每次来的时候拉基蒂奇都想开口和他聊聊，但每次莫德里奇都好像带来了作业和笔记，让他不敢上前打扰。  
莫德里奇一直到比赛进行到伤停补时才出现苏巴西奇给他提前占好的位置上，“我以为你不来了，比赛马上就结束了。”莫德里奇以手为梳，整理着自己因为跑动变得散乱的头发。“我在教室那边看的。”这是为了最大程度的避免病毒突然发作他跑到场上发疯，“他踢得不错。”  
苏巴西奇当然知道他说的是谁，“是的，校队的学弟们听说你要来都很兴奋。”前校队门将的手重重落在莫德里奇肩上，“好好把握机会。”  
如果这只是一场普通的暗恋，莫德里奇相信自己绝不会这么烦恼，用那个学戏剧的法国人的话来说，到了“为情所困”的地步。原本他还可以一点点缩短他们之间的距离，遵循开展一段恋爱时该有的脚步，但如今一切都像是被按了快进键，快得让他只想停在原地不敢有多余的动作，而唯一的解决方法很可能会给自己这段暗恋画上一个完全不会让他开心起来的句点。  
走向那群还沉浸在赢了比赛的喜悦中的学弟时，莫德里奇允许自己径直朝着拉基蒂奇走去，接替他位置的校队后辈此时正在用毛巾擦头发，看见他时眼里的惊喜乍然闪现。  
还是莫德里奇先开口，不用抵抗病毒而是走到和暗恋对象极近的位置让他整个人都舒畅了，但很快紧张与纠结便找到了自己的位置，让莫德里奇只磕磕绊绊说了一句你踢得很好。然后才想起拉基蒂奇也许不知道自己是谁，自我介绍道，“我是卢卡.莫德里奇，之前也在校队踢中场。”  
“我当然知道你。”拉基蒂奇想要和他拥抱一下，但顾及到自己身上尚未洗去的汗味还是没有动作，“我还知道你喜欢喝太妃榛果拿铁。”他说着眨眨眼睛，让莫德里奇心里沸腾出一锅粉红色的泡泡，他耸耸肩，故作轻松地回敬一句，“看来你的踢球和你泡咖啡一样好。”  
校队成员们还要回到更衣室换衣服，临走前莫德里奇终于和拉基蒂奇有了一个真切实在的拥抱，肢体相拥的力道让莫德里奇几乎沉溺其中。没有让莫德里奇踮脚，拉基蒂奇配合地弯下腰，距离的缩短让他闻到了莫德里奇身上男士香水的味道。  
有了交流在莫德里奇看来是向前迈了一大步，至少他不用再在咖啡馆角落的位置借着喝咖啡偷看对方，而是可以坐在离柜台最近的位置，一个既可以满足莫德里奇靠近对方的冲动又不至于暴露他的暗恋心思的距离，店里人少的时候还能和拉基蒂奇聊聊天。  
莫德里奇还知道了拉基蒂奇不仅会调咖啡，他还会做甜点，比如那个端来让莫德里奇试吃的巧克力舒芙蕾。  
舒芙蕾这样的甜点是不能放的，所以注定了不可能出现在咖啡馆里，所谓试吃更像是一个掩饰不了事实的借口，但好在对象是莫德里奇，他对拉基蒂奇毫无怀疑，只在吃了之后告诉拉基蒂奇这很好吃，不需要紧张。  
被鼓励的人高兴自己的心意得到认可，又难过对方根本没察觉到心意。  
圣诞节前夕，随着考试周逐渐结束，假期的来临让学校里的气氛达到了顶峰。咖啡馆提前一个月便开始悬挂圣诞节相关的小饰品，在桌子上摆上了小型圣诞树，在门窗的玻璃上喷出雪花的图案，还有圣诞树样子的蛋糕和奶泡上驯鹿样子的拉花。  
拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇都埋首在复习里，一段时间里都没有见面。建筑系的考试要比莫德里奇他们早两天结束，考试结束之后拉基蒂奇给莫德里奇发了短信，等了很久才等到一个简单的表情作回应。  
莫德里奇在考完第二天便出现在了咖啡馆，看着拉基蒂奇和自己相似的黑眼圈，和以前一样点了一杯太妃榛果拿铁。考完试之后莫德里奇不想看见任何可以让他联想到学习的东西，所以他什么也没带，只搅动着咖啡和拉基蒂奇聊天。  
“圣诞节有什么打算吗？”莫德里奇问道，考试期间病毒好像进入了潜伏期，但今天刚见到拉基蒂奇他就发现自己根本没好，而是病毒在考试的压力下选择让路。“准备回家？”拉基蒂奇点点头，“过几天回去，今年在瑞士过圣诞节。”  
“我还没有去过瑞士呢。”莫德里奇说道，大概喜欢一个人就免不了想去他成长的地方看看，“提前祝你假期愉快。”拉基蒂奇说那你呢，准备什么时候回家。  
“也快了，有一个庆祝考试结束的派对，完了就走。”提到那个派对，莫德里奇只想翻白眼，他们总是有数不清的理由来开派对，最后通通发展成无差别的喝酒以及羞耻游戏。  
拉基蒂奇在换班前给他端来一个舒芙蕾，膨胀得饱满的蛋奶酥被拉基蒂奇添加了奶酪做成了咸味的。莫德里奇一直想问这到底是只给自己的，还是相熟的顾客都能得到的试吃，他不想让自己有过高的期望之后又陷入低落的失望，于是选择了避开这个话题，将心思放在烘焙得很好的奶酪舒芙蕾上。  
莫德里奇觉得自己陷入了一个阴谋里，在灯光迷离的派对上他想着，今天那群混蛋是想方设法都要看自己的笑话，更想知道自己暗恋的人是谁。他将啤酒瓶重重砸在桌上，“这和你们没关系好吗！”如果是往常，一切都该就此打住，因为没有人想要面对一个生气的莫德里奇，但今天不一样，酒精让这群迈进二十岁不久的家伙无所畏惧。  
最终莫德里奇被拉入了真心话大冒险之中，好吧，反正今天也不会只有他一个人出丑，莫德里奇咽下一口酒，不顾自己已经隐隐开始发蒙的大脑，坐在沙发上看着拉莫斯转动放在中间的空酒瓶。  
十几轮下来酒瓶口终于众望所归地指向了莫德里奇，“我选大冒险。”在别人开口前，莫德里奇抢先一步说道，失望的叹息声只有一瞬，兴致勃勃的神色又立刻回到了这群损友的脸上。莫德里奇已经开始醉了，酒劲一阵阵上来，莫德里奇按按太阳穴让自己尽量保持清醒。  
“这样吧卢卡，大家都是朋友，我们也不为难你。”如果不在说话时配上脸上的坏笑，这句话会显得更有说服力。“旁边就是你常去的那家咖啡馆，你一直很在乎的那个店员，我记得是叫伊万，过去给他一个吻吧。”  
身边的起哄声让莫德里奇下意识地想要拒绝，注意到他犹豫的神色，提议的人刺激道，“不会吧，卢卡你不敢吗？”莫德里奇本就是一个好胜心极强的人，酒精更是让这种心理膨胀到极点，“我会去的。”他将已经见底的酒瓶放在桌子上。  
为了保证他真的去进行大冒险，有两个同伴专门跟在他的身后，看着他走进咖啡馆，走向拉基蒂奇。  
“欢迎光……临。”眼前这个明显酒醉的莫德里奇让拉基蒂奇一瞬间失去了语言能力。他急忙走出柜台，半扶着莫德里奇坐在转椅上，莫德里奇似乎发现了什么好玩的东西，像个孩子一样在转椅上动来动去。  
“卢卡，你还好吗？”拉基蒂奇在他眼前挥挥手，想要确认他到底醉到了那种程度。“还好。”莫德里奇尚且清醒地回答道，“我是来进行大冒险的。”他说道，不自觉地前倾想要贴在拉基蒂奇身上，后者以为他酒醉头晕，急忙接住他，让他靠在自己怀里。“需要你的帮忙。”  
“我能帮你什么？”能帮到莫德里奇，拉基蒂奇是一定不会推辞的。莫德里奇在他胸前蹭了蹭，抬起头认真地说道，“吻我一下吧，Raketa。”看着拉基蒂奇因为震惊而睁大的眼睛，情绪波动比之前明显的莫德里奇感到有些委屈，“他们在外面看着的。”  
拉基蒂奇回头看了看，果然有两个人站在门口，还不断给莫德里奇做着加油的手势。  
他回过头，看着低垂着脸，眼睛却向上看着自己的莫德里奇，一瞬间心软得一塌糊涂，拉基蒂奇的手捧住莫德里奇的脸，将一个短暂的吻落在他的唇上。  
那这样的话，所谓的恋爱病毒也会被治愈了，他这段暗恋终于能变得轻松一点了，莫德里奇想到这里在心里嗤笑一声，哪里会有轻松的暗恋呢。  
“你知道我现在最羡慕谁吗？”莫德里奇说道，在咖啡馆顾客们的鼓掌口哨背景音下挑起一个完全无关的话题。“谁？”拉基蒂奇顺着他的话说道，指节碰碰莫德里奇的脸颊，那里正因为酒精泛着好看的粉色。  
“拿着槲寄生的人，因为他们想吻谁就吻谁。”说完莫德里奇用手勾下拉基蒂奇的脖子，将他拉进了一个更加绵长的亲吻里。  
混合着酒精气息的吻算不上多么缠绵温情，麦芽的味道让莫德里奇嘴里发苦，更显得拉基蒂奇的口腔甜得过分。  
“还想吃你做的舒芙蕾。”  
亲吻结束之后莫德里奇这样说道，然后便好像什么事都没有发生过一样，摇晃着身体走向门口，搭着两位身材比他高大的同伴的肩膀重新回到酒吧，留着拉基蒂奇在那里心猿意马了一整晚。  
宿醉醒来的莫德里奇除了后悔之外想不出别的形容词，他不该喝酒，更不该参加那个愚蠢的大冒险，说出来心上人是谁总比走到他面前去索吻好多了。昨晚的事情还都清晰地印刻在他的脑子里，莫德里奇绝望地捂住脸。  
纠结再三，莫德里奇还是决定去到咖啡馆向拉基蒂奇当面解释清楚，他给对方发了短信，询问他是否当班，得到肯定的回复之后出门。  
快走到门口的时候莫德里奇接到了苏巴西奇的电话，那边倒也不含糊，开门见山地问他昨晚得到了暗恋对象的亲吻，病毒被治愈了吗。莫德里奇都不愿意去想这件事到底被多少人知道了，“我觉得，没有。”莫德里奇在自己的手推开门前说道。  
他现在看到拉基蒂奇，还是克制不住的想要走到他的身边，想要能够一直停留在他身边，想他的笑容只对着自己。  
他避开了拉基蒂奇看向自己的视线，小声地对苏巴西奇解释着自己现在的心态，引得电波那边的好友哈哈大笑，“卢卡，你喜欢他，这是再正常不过的想法了。至少你能够控制自己的肢体了吧。”莫德里奇挫败地说这倒是，总之谢谢你。  
不过他现在算是明白了，什么暗恋对象的亲吻，除非和拉基蒂奇在一起，否则他永远也好不了。  
“还是老规矩？”拉基蒂奇问道，看着他一脸宿醉之后的疲惫神态，又忍不住建议道，“其实蜂蜜茶也很好，你可以试试。”莫德里奇还沉浸在怎么开口的思绪里，只是点了点头，“那一杯蜂蜜茶。”拉基蒂奇熟练地下单。  
“昨晚的事，我很抱歉。”接过小票之后莫德里奇并没有离开，站在原地对拉基蒂奇说道，“我喝多了，然后那个大冒险，你不必放在心上。”虽然我忘不掉。“我们可以当什么都没有发生过吗。”退回到最初的地方，我只要看看你就好。  
拉基蒂奇清了清喉咙，“我觉得不可以。”莫德里奇发誓在那个瞬间听见了自己心碎的声音，他努力克制着自己的悲伤神态，收敛成年长几岁的淡然，“你这样想的话……”话没说完的瞬间他都已经想好了，自己很快要毕业，可以找个离这家咖啡馆远远的地方工作，住的地方离这里也只有十分钟左右的路程，太近了，他正好再换个地方住。  
“我的意思是，”看着莫德里奇的神色拉基蒂奇就知道他一定想岔了自己想表达的意思，“那可是我的初吻，所以卢卡你要负责。”  
那些酒精一定还残留在血管里，莫德里奇觉得自己脑子都变得迟钝，好一会才找到声音，问对方，“负责什么？”他摇摇头，“不是，怎么负责？”这好像是和刚才那个不相上下的蠢问题，莫德里奇的心跳在对上拉基蒂奇目光的那个瞬间加快。

“比如，试一试做我的男朋友？”

一个手足无措的暗恋者。  
一个命名为恋爱的病毒。  
一个用爱膨胀的舒芙蕾。  
一个酒醉后发生的亲吻。  
一个先开口的被暗恋者。

——End——


End file.
